Pensamentos de Marika
by Chiaki KuriharaxXxMarika Kato
Summary: O que deveria ter acontecido antes e depois de Marika encontrar a Chiaki na sala do Iate Clube no episódio 9. Shoujo-ai/Yuri
1. Capítulo 1

**Titulo: **Pensamentos de Marika

**Classificação: **PG

**Resumo: **O que deveria ter acontecido antes e depois de Marika encontrar a Chiaki na sala do Iate Clube no episódio 9. Shoujo-ai/Yuri

**Emparelhamento:** Marika/Chiaki

**Avisos do autor: 1ºOs personagens do anime e alguns diálogos não me pertencem. Eu estou apenas pegando eles emprestado. Essa história não deve ser levada a séria, é apenas para diversão. 2º Essa é o primeiro fanfic que estou fazendo por isso peço a compreensão de todos. 3º A historia fala sobre o romance entre duas garotas, então se você não gosta ou não é permitido ler esse tipo de fanfic, sinta-se livre para ir embora.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

_- Marika!_ – Eu me virei para ver quem estava gritando meu nome. Era a Mami que vinha correndo em minha direção.

_- Bom dia, Mami._

_- Bom dia. Vamos logo pra sala. Quero chegar cedo._

_-_ _Por que essa pressa toda?_ – Perguntei de brincadeira, pois já sabia seu motivo. Eu havia falado a Mami ontem à noite e ela me disse que seu primo passaria na escola hoje para vê-la.

_-_ _Como se você não soubesse. Quero ver meu primo então vamos logo, Marika. Apresse-se senhorita molenga._

_- ok, ok. Deixa-me pelo menos guardar minha bicicleta. _

Chegamos à sala e Mami desapareceu por entre o meio de meninas fofocando. Como não tinha com quem falar fui sentar-me em minha mesa. Voltei meus pensamentos para o que tinha acontecido ontem. Como será que é essa nave fantasma dourada? E o que tem de tão importante nela que Gruier quer acha-la a todo custo? Onde posso encontrar essa nave? Eram muitas perguntas que agitavam minha mente, mas de uma coisa eu tinha certeza. Eu vou encontrar minhas respostas muito em breve. Estava decidida a ir atrás de Mami quando notei a ultima mesa da minha fila. A mesa que costumava ser dela. Chiaki Kurihara. Chiaki-chan.

Há última vez que a vi foi quando estávamos treinando no Bentenmaru. Eu tinha adormeci de exaustão e ela tinha ido embora sem me dizer adeus. Lembro-me quando descobri que ela tinha se transferido no segundo semestre. Eu tinha me sentido triste, magoada, traída e com vontade de chorar, mas eu não entendia o porquê de me sentir assim naquela época. Talvez por que eu tenha me apegado a ela apesar de estar bastante claro seu desprezo pela minha personalidade alegre e agitada. Ou talvez por que eu precisava da companhia de alguém que esteja passando a mesma coisa que eu, sendo uma estudante e uma pirata espacial ao mesmo tempo. Essas eram minhas justificativas para o que estava sentindo. Mas não importa que justificativa eu invente para os outros e pra mim mesma, no fundo eu não posso mentir para meu coração. Eu gosto dela. Mas não é esse gostar de amigas ou até mesmo melhores amigas, como é com a Mami e as meninas do Iate Clube, é muito diferente e muito mais profundo. Eu queria abraça-la e assim ficar, sentindo o seu calor e o seu cheiro doce para sempre. Eu queria poder leva-la para meu quarto e lá a deixar para que ninguém fosse leva-la para longe de mim. Queria poder beija-la e ama-la como se não houvesse amanhã.

Eu estava e ainda estou apaixonada por ela, esse é o motivo pelo qual me sinto tão sem esperança desde que ela se transferiu. Eu achei que significava alguma coisa para ela, mas ao que parece sou apenas a garota irritante que insiste em chama-la de "Chiaki-Chan".

Não sei realmente quando comecei a me sentir atraída por ela. Acho que foi amor à primeira vista, que foi crescendo com o tempo que passamos juntas. Engraçado que isso me lembra a Ririka e nossa pequena discussão um ano atrás sobre amor à primeira vista.

_Flashback_

"_Que filme lindo esse que nós assistimos". Fala Ririka-san, quando estávamos saindo do cinema._

"_Também acho. Pena que a historia do filme só acontece em ficção mesmo". Eu, com 15 anos, falo a Ririka-san._

"_A que se refere Marika?" _

"_Refiro-me ao amor entre os personagens, Ririka-san. O amor à primeira vista. Isso só é real em filmes, livros, novelas, etc."._

"_Pois eu acredito que exista esse tipo de amor, Marika. Nunca se sabe. Vivemos em uma era de tecnologia muito grande, as ciências avançaram muito, mas mesmo assim o ser humano nunca vai conseguir entender os mistérios do coração, mesmo que tente. No coração ninguém manda muito menos no amor, que entra em nosso coração sem que mandemos. Acredite em mim, digo isso por experiência própria. Mas vamos deixar de falar nisso e vamos logo nos apressar para comer. Estou morrendo de fome. Vamos". _

"_Sim, vamos. Também estou com fome, Ririka-san"._

_Fim do Flashback_

É engraçado. Eu que sempre discuti com a Mami por acreditar em amor à primeira vista e agora me vejo ridicularmente apaixonada por uma garota que quase não conheço, muito menos sei o que pensa de mim. Ririka-san tinha razão como sempre.

Sai de meus devaneios quando o sinal tocou. Virei minha cabeça para olhar para Mami que me encarava.

_- O que? Tenho alguma coisa na minha cara?_ – Perguntei

_- Estava pensando em alguém, Marika? Algum garoto? Você estava com uma cara de garota apaixonada tão fofa. _– Ela me perguntou. Senti meu rosto ficar vermelho em constrangimento. Como poderia dizer a ela que não era um garoto em minha mente, mas sim uma garota que atormentava meus sonhos desde que apareceu em minha vida? Não. Isso eu não posso contar a ela, pois tenho medo que ela fique enojada ou com ódio de mim. Mesmo que prometemos sempre sermos sinceras uma com a outra, esse terá que ser um segredo só meu.

_-_ _Engraçadinha. Sabe muito bem que não gosto de nenhum garoto. E se gostasse você saberia, lembra?_- Respondi. _-E você não vive dizendo que me conhece melhor do que ninguém. _– Você esta errada Mami. Se me conhecesse como acha que conhece saberia minha pequena paixão pela Chiaki-Chan. Mas você nem desconfia, né? Acho que nem eu saberia que gosto dela se não fossem os sinais lógicos que ocorrem sempre que penso nela. O friozinho na barriga, o coração acelerado, a saudade e a vontade louca de encontra-la. Encarei Mami que me olhava pensativa. Ela foi até sua mesa, pegou um papel, uma caneta e começou a escrever. Quando terminou, colocou o papel em minha mesa.

_- Mami, o que é..._

_- Bom dia, turma._ – Kane entrou na sala, interrompendo minha pergunta. Mami sorriu pra mim e me falou para ler o conteúdo do papel. Ela foi para sua mesa e se sentou. Virei-me para Kane que estava rindo, provavelmente da minha cara confusa. Peguei o papel e comecei a ler.

_Acho que às vezes você me subestima, Marika. Eu te conheço melhor do que ninguém. Melhor do que você imagina. Sei por exemplo que você esta pensando que não te conheço bem o suficiente e sei também que esta com medo de me contar a sua pequena paixãozinha. Sim, eu sei que você esta apaixonada por uma pessoa, uma menina mais especificamente. Não precisa se preocupar Marika, estarei sempre te apoiando. E além do mais se a Chiaki-chan não te quiser, então eu pessoalmente darei um soco na cara dela para ela aprender a não ser idiota. ;) De sua BFF. Mami._

_Os: E respondendo a sua pergunta, eu descobri por que esta muito na cara que você gosta da chiaki-chan. Acho que só você e ela que parecem alheias a isso. Hihihihi..._

Olhei pra Mami que estava sorrindo pra mim. Sorri de volta e enxuguei uma pequenina lagrima que tinha escapado. Soltei um obrigado baixinho para ela e nós duas voltamos nossa atenção para Kane que começava a explicar a matéria.

* * *

**Por enquanto é só isso. Em breve colocarei o capitulo 2. Obrigada a todos que leram e se tiverem sugestões ou se tiver que melhor alguma coisa, comentem nos comentários que eu irei ler todos.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Título: **Pensamento de Marika

**Classificação: **PG

**Resumo: **O que deveria ter acontecido antes e depois de Marika encontrar a Chiaki na sala do Iate Clube.

**Emparelhamento:** Marika/Chiaki

**Aviso do autor:** 1º Os personagens do anime e alguns diálogos não me pertencem. Eu estou apenas pegando eles emprestado. Essa história não deve ser levada a séria, é apenas para diversão. 2º Essa é o primeiro fanfic que estou fazendo por isso peço a compreensão de todos.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Na hora do intervalo, Mami veio falar comigo. Eu estava com os braços na mesa e minha cabeça encostada sobre os braços.

_- Você não tem jeito mesmo, Marika. Deveria ir pra cama mais cedo, senão vai acabar dormindo na sala de aula novamente._

_- Desculpa Mami. Ultimamente tenho andado muito ocupada._

_- Uhum... Mas mudando de assunto, como anda esse coraçãozinho apaixonado?_

_- Mami... _- Abaixei a cabeça envergonhada.

_- O que? Esta com vergonha de falar sobre sua paixãozinha pra sua melhor amiga?_

_- Um pouco..._

_- Ei, você pode falar comigo sobre qualquer coisa._

_- Eu sei... É só que... Que..._

_- Que?_

_- Isso é novo pra mim, Mami. Eu não sei como agir sobre isso. E, além disso, é uma garota. Eu nem sabia que podia gostar de uma garota. Isso é confuso, estranho e assustador. Não é uma coisa que se vê normalmente. Já imagino a reação da Ririka-san se soubesse? Estou perdida._

_- Que nada, aposto que ela iria aceitar numa boa, por que afinal ela é uma pessoa incrível E só por que não é muito comum o amor entre meninas não significa que não existe, Marika. Você não tem se preocupe em agir sobre ele, seja apenas você mesma. Nunca tente ser quem não é. Isso só te fara infeliz. E, além disso, se der certo, era pra acontecer. Se não, é seguir em frente._

_- Como se fosse fácil. E desde quando ficou Expert sobre esses assuntos?_

_- Você esta olhando para a conselheira romântica e amorosa mais famosa da escola. Ou então a estilista mais famosa._

_- Aham... E o que a grande conselheira acha de irmos comer antes que o intervalo acabe?_

_- Ela acha que não seria uma má ideia. _**– **Ela fez uma pose de princesa e disse: _- Avante, minha amiga. A comida nós espera._

Nós duas saímos rindo até sentarmos de baixo da arvore, onde sempre comemos juntas. Mami continuou a brincar de conselheira enquanto comíamos.

* * *

**_Depois das aulas..._**

_-Ok, eu posso fazer isso hoje! Eu poderia ser. Eu poderia ser... _Eu estava correndo feito uma louca pelos corredores da escola até a sala do Iate Clube. Hoje eu consigo ser a primeira a chegar. Eu estou muito feliz. A conversa com Mami me animo e muito. Já estava vendo a porta da sala e diminui meu ritmo. Quando estava perto o suficiente eu parei e esperei a porta abri. _– A primeira pessoa aqui! _– Gritei feliz. Abri os olhos e notei outra ocupante silenciosa na sala. Era ela. A pessoa que estava em meus pensamentos uma boa parte da manhã. Não podia ser. \meus olhos deveriam estar me pregando uma peça. era impossível ela estar aqui.

– _Chiaki-chan?_- Seu nome saiu de meus lábios antes que eu pudesse me deter.

* * *

**Por enquanto é só isso. Esse capítulo foi curto, mas espero aumentar no próximo. Em breve colocarei o capitulo 3. Obrigada a todos que leram e se tiverem sugestões ou se tiver que melhor alguma coisa, comentem nos comentários que eu irei ler todos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Título:**Pensamento de Marika

**Classificação: **PG

**Resumo:**O que deveria ter acontecido antes e depois de Marika encontrar a Chiaki na sala do Iate Clube.

**Emparelhamento:** Marika/Chiaki

**Aviso do autor:** 1º Os personagens do anime e alguns diálogos não me pertencem. Eu estou apenas pegando eles emprestado. Essa história não deve ser levada a séria, é apenas para diversão. 2º Essa é o primeiro fanfic que estou fazendo por isso peço a compreensão de todos.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

_-__** Chiaki-chan?**_** – Seu nome saiu de meus lábios antes que eu pudesse me deter.**

Eu escutei o seu suspiro de surpresa. Ela levantou a cabeça e virou um pouco para me olhar. Seus lindos olhos castanhos me fitaram por alguns segundo e depois ela desviou os olhos e me deu as costas.

_- Chiaki-Chan!_ – Gritei feliz.

_- Já te falei pra não me chamar assim... _– Antes que ela pudesse terminar a frase, me joguei nela. Envolvi meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço. Seu corpo endureceu com o choque e o espanto. Acho que ela não esperava que eu fosse abraça-la assim do nada. Mas eu não me importei. Eu estava explodindo de felicidade com a sua presença.

_- Eu sentir sua falta, Chiaki-chan!_ – Eu sentia sua falta loucamente. Mais do que imaginas. Como é bom te abraçar de novo. Sentir suas mãos quentes em minha barriga, me empurrando para longe de você. Tentei ser forte e aguentar, mas sua força era maior e acabei sendo empurrada para trás. Quase tropecei, mas consegui ficar de pé. Olhei corando para você, admirando por alguns segundos a sua beleza. Me aproximei e peguei sua mão. Estava quente, apesar da palidez.

_- Estávamos treinando, e do nada você foi embora._ – Poderia ter me acordado, Chiaki-chan. Eu não me importaria de ter sido acordada. Isso significaria passar algum tempo com você, mesmo que fosse pouco tempo. _- E você se encontrou com a Mami sem dizer nada. Não é justo. _– Droga. Até a Mami teve algum tempo de qualidade com você. É totalmente injusto. Você puxou sua mão, que eu ainda estava segurando, para longe.

_- Você não é a única que é uma pirata espacial e uma estudante ao mesmo tempo. _– Você falou com raiva em sua voz. _– Eu ouvi que você foi envolvida em algumas lutas com o poder de Serenity._

_- Fico surpresa que saiba disso. _– Falei envergonhada. Como ela sabe? Será que Mami a tinha falado? Ou ela estava preocupada comigo e andou pesquisando o que eu vinha fazendo? Seja lá como for ela sabe, não importa como.

_- Sei tudo sobre isso. É por isso que estou aqui pesquisando. Só vim a esse planeta porque meu pai me pediu pra comprar um pouco de chá e álcool para ele._

_- E alguns parfaits? Na Casa das Lâmpadas? _– Mami havia me avisado de suas visitas a Casa das Lâmpadas para comer parfait. Não resistir em comentar. Olhei para sua cara. Ela estava corando, provavelmente pensando em algum parfait de chocolate. Eu também estava corando, mas não por causa de um parfait, mas sim por causa de sua cara. Ela fica muito fofa corando. Gostaria de tirar uma foto e manter para mim essa preciosidade.

_- Entendo. _– Falei sentando-me em um dos sofás da sala. _– Acho que ficou um pouco famoso. Mas acho que pode ser um pouco diferente do que você pensa..._

_- Sei disso. _– Ela falou sentando-se também. _– Só aqueles diretamente envolvidos, sabem a verdade. Fomos contratados pra procurar pela nave fantasma também. _ – O que? A Barbarossa foi contrata também?

_- O trabalho chegou a nós por uma rota subterrânea, então o cliente em si, é desconhecido._ – continuou ela.

_- Uma nave fantasma? _– Perguntei.

_- A nave fantasma dourada de Serenity. Encontra-la e eliminar qualquer um em nosso caminho. Não ouvi o contrato oficial, mas eles querem eliminar qualquer um que procure por ela, no espaço sideral eu acho._

_- Então é por isso que estamos contra, hã?_ – Isso é ruim. Estaremos uma contra a outra. Mas eu nunca vou poder machuca-la. Nunca. _– Obrigada por me contar._

_- Entenda, não sabemos de onde o trabalho se originou. Estou só procurando mais informações. _

_- Então por que você veio até a escola? Viu a princesa? _– Por que outra razão ela viria á escola se não fosse pra ver a princesa? Por minha causa é que não seria. Provavelmente queria ver a excelentíssima princesa Gruier. Que sorte a da Gruier, ter a Chiaki-chan vindo à escola só para vê-la. Sortuda.

_- Não estou interessada._

_- oh, não seja boba. _– Me aproximei dela. Novamente senti o seu cheiro doce me envolvendo, me hipnotizando. Ela tentou se afastar de mim o máximo que o seu corpo permitia. _– Vamos lá... _– Coloquei minha mão em seu ombro e comecei a sacudi-lo. Isso deve tê-la irritado, pois ela sacudiu fortemente o ombro, retirando minha mão.

_- Não estou afim dessas coisas! _– Falou ela, com uma cara cheia de ódio. Ódio dirigido a mim. Isso machucou um pouco. Ter uma olhar de ódio dirigido a mim pela pessoa pela qual estou profundamente apaixonada. Mas graças a deus, antes que eu pudesse falar o que se passava no meu coração, alguém bate na porta.

_- Entre! _– obrigada seja lá que for. Por um minuto estava à beira de confessar meu amor a Chiaki-chan.

_- Com licença. _

_- Gruier?_

* * *

**Por enquanto é só isso. Em breve colocarei o capitulo 4. Obrigada a todos que leram e se tiverem sugestões ou se tiver que melhor alguma coisa, comentem nos comentários que eu irei ler todos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Título:**Pensamento de Marika

**Classificação:**PG

**Resumo:**O que deveria ter acontecido antes e depois de Marika encontrar a Chiaki na sala do Iate Clube.

**Emparelhamento:** Marika/Chiaki

**Aviso do autor:** 1º Os personagens do anime e alguns diálogos não me pertencem. Eu estou apenas pegando eles emprestado. Essa história não deve ser levada a séria, é apenas para diversão. 2º Essa é o primeiro fanfic que estou fazendo por isso peço a compreensão de todos.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**(Esse capítulo se passa quando Marika volta para casa com Ririka-san depois de seu jantar/reunião com a tripulação. Isso acontece algum tempo antes do Bentenmaru sair atrás da nave fantasma dourada de Serenity).**

_- Hum... A comida estava deliciosa! Estou indo deitar Ririka-san._

_- Ok. Boa noite. – _Ririka-san fala indo para a sala.

Fui para meu quarto e me joguei na cama. Peguei um livro e tentei estudar, mas meus pensamentos estavam me distraindo. Larguei o livro, deitei olhando para o teto e deixei meus pensamentos correrem livremente pela minha cabeça.

Eu queria estar ao lado da Chiaki-chan agora. Pelo menos para esquecer um segundo essa historia de nave fantasma dourada. Mas ela deve estar no Barbarossa agora, junto do pai dela. Ou então, em algum hotel por aqui. Gostaria de vê-la amanhã. Tomara que ela queira comer parfait amanhã, pois estarei trabalhando na casa das lâmpadas.

Recordo-me com clareza do dia em que comecei a suspeitar que tivesse sentimentos mais que amigáveis por ela.

_Flashback _

_Estávamos tirando nossos trajes especiais para nos encontrarmos com Misa para a próxima tarefa. Chiaki-chan já tinha tirado seu traje e o estava guardando enquanto eu terminava de tirar o meu. Eu tinha terminado de tirar quando acabei escorregando no traje que estava no chão. Pressenti que ia bater a cabeça então me preparei para o impacto e fechei os olhos, mas antes que isso acontecesse senti braços quentes e fortes envolta da minha cintura, parando minha queda. Eu abri meus olhos e encontrei o rosto da Chiaki-chan a cinco centímetros de distancia do meu rosto. _

_- O... Obrigada. – Gaguejei. Meu coração estava batendo muito rápido e só uma coisa passava na minha cabeça. Eu queria quebrar aquela pequena distancia. Eu queria beija-la. Não importava se a Chiaki-chan era uma menina, isso só despertava mais o meu desejo e a minha curiosidade._

_- Você é muito distraída. Preste mais atenção aonde pisa. – Falou ela com sua típica voz fria e séria. O modo como eu e chiaki-chan, estávamos lembrava um movimento de tango, onde o homem abaixava a mulher segurando a cintura dela com a mão. Chiaki-chan me puxou pra cima e a distancia que antes era cinco passou a serem três centímetros. Nossos narizes estavam quase se tocando. Meu coração estava quase saindo pela boca. Suas mãos ainda não tinham saído de minha cintura. _

_E com uma voz quente e macia ela falou olhando em meus olhos:_

_- Tenha cuidado. Você poderia ter se machucado. Misa ficara com raiva de mim se algo te acontecer. – Depois disso ela tirou as mãos de minha cintura, apanhou o treje, me entregou e saiu pela porta. _

_Quando a encontrei novamente, ela estava com misa, chiaki-chan já tinha voltado a sua atitude fria, séria e calma. _

_Fim do Flashback_

Foi a primeira e única vez que eu a tinha visto ter essa atitude macia. Tinha-me dado à impressão que ela se preocupava com o meu estar, mas só essa ação não prova nada. Talvez tenha sido coisa do momento pra ela. Mas isso não impediu e impede meu coração de bater mais rápido sempre que penso nisso. O modo como ela me segurou, o seu cheiro me envolvendo, o seu rosto tão perto do meu e o desejo intenso de beijara-la. Acho que se você tivesse me beijado, eu poderia ter morrido feliz e não me arrependeria de nada, Chiaki-chan.

Depois desse acontecimento eu comecei a tentar entender meus sentimentos por ela. Estava muito na cara que eu gostava dela. Ate com ciúme da Mami eu fiquei, quando ela falou de seu pequeno passeio com a Chiaki-chan.

_- Grrr...eu tenho que estudar, senão me darei mal nas provas novamente. Já são 10 horas... Ai meu deus... Chega de pensar na Chiaki-chan... Hora de estudar, tenho que me esforçar!_

Peguei novamente o livro e dei o melhor de mim para prestar atenção no que estava lendo. Mas uma parte de mim ainda se perguntava:

_- O que você realmente pensa de mim, Chiaki-chan? Será que tenho alguma chance com você?_

* * *

_**Por enquanto é só isso. Em breve colocarei o capitulo 5. Obrigada a todos que leram e se tiverem sugestões ou se tiver que melhor alguma coisa, comentem nos comentários que eu irei ler todos.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Titulo:**Pensamentos de Marika

**Classificação:**PG-13

**Resumo:**O que deveria ter acontecido antes e depois de Marika encontrar a Chiaki na sala do Iate Clube no episódio 9. Shoujo-ai/Yuri

**Emparelhamento:** Marika/Chiaki

**Avisos do autor: 1ºOs personagens do anime e alguns diálogos não me pertencem. Eu estou apenas pegando eles emprestado. Essa história não deve ser levada a séria, é apenas para diversão. 2º Essa é o primeiro fanfic que estou fazendo por isso peço a compreensão de todos. 3º A historia fala sobre o romance entre duas garotas, então se você não gosta ou não é permitido ler esse tipo de fanfic, sinta-se livre para ir embora.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Eu estava numa rua desconhecida e muito escura, com apenas três postes de luz iluminando. Eu via as casas, pouquíssimas com luzes acesas. Os ocupantes deveriam estavar se preparando para dormi ou já estavam. Vi Mami pela janela. Ela acenou pra mim e fechou a janela. Eu fui deixada sozinha na rua deserta. Comecei então a andar em direção a casa onde tinha visto Mami. A porta estava aberta. Resolvi entrar então. Dentro era uma sala escura. A única luz era a de uma lanterna que iluminava um homem de terno branco me encarando. **

**Ele usava uma máscara em seu rosto, daquelas utilizadas por príncipes e nobres, só me permitindo ver sua boca e queixo. Ele tinha um sorriso malicioso e estranhamente me lembrava de um leão pronto para atacar sua presa. Em suas mãos havia uma faca ensanguentada. Atrás do homem havia o corpo sem vida de Mami. Havia sangue em seus braços e pernas e uma faca em seu estomago.**

_**- Agora é a sua vez, mocinha. **_**– Falou o homem mascarado.**

_**- Corre Marika. **_**-****Era a voz da Ririka-san que soava ao redor da sala. Tentei encontra-la, mas o homem mascarado já começava a se aproximar de mim. Como estava perto da porta, eu sai e bati a porta na cara dele. Comecei então a correr em disparada em linha reta, não me importando em saber para onde estava indo. Parei minutos depois para recuperar o folego. Na minha frente estava um lugar que parecia vagamente com um banco. Estava refletindo se deveria ou não entrar, quando escutei o barulho de passos vindo atrás de mim. Escondi-me nos fundos de um bar ao lado do banco e espionei para ver quem estava fazendo o barulho. Era o cara mascarado com a faca ensanguentada. Ele estava atrás de mim. E ele estava vindo em direção ao bar.**

**Antes que eu pudesse fugir senti uma mão em minha boca e outra em minha cintura me puxando para dentro do bar. Eu gritei, mas meu grito foi abafado pela mão em minha boca. Minha raptora fechou a porta atrás de nós. Ela encostou-se a porta com a mão ainda em minha boca, talvez para evitar outro possível grito meu. Escutamos lá fora o som de passos chegando perto do bar. O som continuou por alguns segundos e depois os passos foram diminuindo, sinalizando que o homem mascarado tinha ido embora. Minha raptora deixou a minha boca e eu pude soltar um pequeno suspiro de alivio. Virei-me para encara-la. Eu não precisava virar para saber quem era. Chiaki-chan. Eu reconheceria a seu cheiro doce em qualquer lugar. **

_**- Você esta bem?**_

_**- Sim, e você Chiaki-chan?**_

_**- Não use "chan". De qualquer maneira, quem era aquele cara?**_

_**- Não sei, mas ele queria me matar. **_

_**- Hum... Bom, estamos salvas por agora. Acho melhor ficar aqui por um tempo, até ser mais seguro.**_

_**- Ok. **_**– Comecei a tremer. O medo que senti ao encontrar o corpo de Mami tinha voltado. Mami estava morta. Aquele homem a tinha matado e agora estava atrás de mim. Lagrimas de tristeza e medo, começaram a se formar em meus olhos e eu me afastei da Chiaki-chan. **

_**- Acho melhor chamar a Barbarossa, eles podem nos pegar aqui e... **_**- Ela parou de falar e se aproximou de mim. Tentei esconder as lagrimas, mas foi tarde demais. Ela já as tinha visto. **

_**- Marika, por que você esta chorando? Ele te machucou em algum lugar? Aconteceu alguma coisa? **_

_**- Não foi nada. Desculpa. Você pode se comunicar com a Barbarossa daqui? **_

_**- Ninguém chora por nada. O que aconteceu? Ele te machucou? Se for isso eu juro que ele vai pagar muito caro por isso.**_

_**- Não, Não, Não. Eu só estava chorando por... Por medo do que ele poderia fazer comigo e... E com você. Ele matou a Mami. Eu vi o corpo sem vida dela. Foi horrível. Ele disse que eu era a próxima. Estou com medo, Chiaki-chan.**_** – Comecei a chorar novamente. Senti seus braços em volta da minha cintura. **

_**- Shh. Calma, vai ficar tudo bem. **_**– Sua mão direita começou a acariciar as minhas costas, tentando me acalmar. Envolvi meus braços em seu pescoço e chorei silenciosamente em seu ombro. Eu devo ter molhado sua blusa toda, mas ela não pareceu se importar. Eu me acalmei, mas ainda continuei a abraçando.**

_**- Melhor? **_

_**- Sim, obrigada Chiaki-chan. **_**– Lhe respondi com a cabeça ainda em seu ombro.**

_**- Ele vai pagar pelo que fez. A Barbarossa vai dar um jeito nele, mas até que o pessoal chegue, eu vou te proteger Marika.**_

_**- Chiaki-chan? **_**– Levantei a cabeça para olha-la. Seu rosto estava muito perto do meu. Sua mão, que antes estava em minhas costas, agora se mudou para o meu queixo. Seu rosto começou a se aproximar bem devagar e seus olhos se fecharam. Ela ia me beijar. Fechei os meus olhos e esperei. Quando nossos lábios iam se tocar...**

_- Marika, acorda. Você vai se atrasar para a escola. _– Era a voz da Ririka-san da sala. Sentei-me em minha cama, sonolenta e meio chateada. Na melhor parte do sonho a Ririka-san me acorda. Aff. Peguei o livro de Matematica e coloquei em cima da minha mesa. Eu devia ter adormecido de tanto estudar. Me dirigi ao banheiro para me aprontar para a escola.

* * *

**Por enquanto é só isso. Em breve colocarei o capitulo 6. Obrigada a todos que leram e se tiverem sugestões ou se tiver que melhor alguma coisa, comentem nos comentários que eu irei ler todos.** **Provavelmente o capitulo 6 será o ultimo da historia, eu espero.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Titulo: **Pensamentos de Marika

**Classificação: **PG

**Resumo: **O que deveria ter acontecido antes e depois de Marika encontrar a Chiaki na sala do Iate Clube no episódio 9. Shoujo-ai/Yuri

**Emparelhamento:** Marika/Chiaki

**Avisos do autor: 1ºOs personagens do anime e alguns diálogos não me pertencem. Eu estou apenas pegando eles emprestado. Essa história não deve ser levada a séria, é apenas para diversão. 2º Essa é o primeiro fanfic que estou fazendo por isso peço a compreensão de todos. 3º A historia fala sobre o romance entre duas garotas, então se você não gosta ou não é permitido ler esse tipo de fanfic, sinta-se livre para ir embora.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

"**Os olhos são o espelho da alma."**

**Alexander Lower**

Depois de tomar banho e vesti meu uniforme, fui ate a mesa para tomar o café da manhã já feito. Preso em baixo do copo com suco estava um bilhete da Ririka-san, avisando que talvez fosse chegar tarde da noite em casa. Peguei meus livros e minha bicicleta e comecei a pedalar para a escola. A Ririka-san acabou me acordando 30 minutos mais cedo, por isso eu fui pedalando devagarzinho, aproveitando a paisagem e o clima fresco da manhã. Já estava perto, quando avistei Mami entrando na escola. Às vezes eu juro que essa menina tem um radar, por que sempre que eu vou pra escola ela já esta chegando, mesmo quando eu chego cedo ou atrasada.

_- Mami, espera! _– Gritei. Ela parou e olhou para a direção que eu estava gritando. Quando me viu, sorriu e acenou pra mim. Eu pedalei um pouco mais rápido e parei a bicicleta do lado dela. _– Bom dia._

_- Bom dia. Que milagre você acordando cedo. _– eu fingi dar um soco no braço dela e nos fomos rindo guarda a bicicleta. _– Então, como foi ontem no Iate Clube?_

_- Legal. _– Falei, já começando a corar.

_- Hum... Pela sua cara não preciso nem adivinhar. Você encontrou a Chiaki-Chan no Iate Club não foi? _– Acenei que sim com a cabeça. A Mami começou a rir. Eu sorri envergonhada. _– E ai? O que ela queria?_

_- Ela falou um pouco sobre a pirataria, mas eu acho que ela só tinha vindo mesmo conhecer a Gruier._

_- Tem certeza? Talvez ela tenha vindo te ver. Assim como na casa das lâmpadas._

_- Duvido muito. E o que você quis dizer com "assim como na casa das lâmpadas"?_

_- Lembra quando você teve aquele trabalho repentino?_

_- Claro que sim. Foi depois dele que eu conheci a Gruier._

_- Pois é. Quando a senhorita saiu, não deu dois minutos e a Chiaki chegou._

_- Espera. Você não tinha me dito isso, Mami._

_-Hihihi. Acho que esqueci. De qualquer maneira, eu tenho quase 100% de certeza que ela tinha vindo te ver, mesmo que só por alguns minutos._

_- Por que você acha isso, Mami? _– A Chiaki-chan vindo me ver. Como eu desejo que isso fosse verdade, mas eu não quero criar falsas ilusões e depois acaba com o coração partido.

_- Digamos que assim como esta muito na cara que você gosta dela, esta muito na cara de que ela gosta da sua presença. _– A Mami sorriu um sorriso enigmático e assim que eu ia perguntar do que diabos ela estava falando, o sinal tocou.

_- Aff. Sempre algo interrompe as minhas perguntas. _– A Mami começou a rir. Nós duas corremos para a sala de aula.

* * *

**Mais tarde naquele dia...**

**Mami Pov**

_- Marika, vamos juntas para a casa das lâmpadas?_

_- Desculpa Mami. Mas eu me esqueci de pegar algo no Iate Clube. Pode ir à frente?_

_- Ok. Xaw. _

Essa Marika, sempre avoada. Ela sempre foi assim desde o fundamental. Mas em compensação ela sempre é gentil, alegre e carinhosa. É bom tê-la como amiga, inclusive nos dias ruins. Ela sempre me anima nos momentos ruins e podemos sempre contar uma com a outra. Somos muito unidas e jamais tivemos uma briga que pudesse abalar nossa amizade. Acho que seremos melhores amigas para sempre, mesmo que a Marika vá para um universo mais vasto, ainda manteremos contato.

Droga. A Marika sempre me ajudou em muitas coisas e eu queria poder ajuda-la com a Chiaki-chan. Eu sei que a Chiaki-chan também gosta dela, mesmo que ela negue. Os olhos dela dizem tudo. É por isso que eu vou fazer de tudo para ajudar a Marika.

Eu estava passando pela lanchonete, quando vi a chiaki-can tomando um suco lá dentro, na mesa dos fundos. Aproximei-me do vidro para ver melhor. Ela estava tomando suco e digitando no notebook. Resolvi entrar.

_- Chiaki-chan! _– assim que a chamei ela levantou a cabeça. Ela olhou pra mim por alguns segundos e depois voltou sua atenção para o notebook. Aproximei-me e fui sentar na cadeira a sua frente. _– O que você esta fazendo aqui?_

_- Tomando um suco e observando._

_- observando?_

_- Tenho um trabalho escolar para fazer. Eu tenho que descrever um planeta a minha escolha. Estava observando as pessoas e comparando-as. A maioria é bronzeada e tem cabelos claros._

_- Que legal. Você poderia botar que o clima aqui era para ser quente, mas graças as correntes marítimas temos uma media de 20ºC._

_- Boa ideia. Já que você entende de moda, poderia me ajudar a descrever as roupas?_

_- Claro, mas com uma condição. _– quando eu disse isso ela me olhou com uma cara desconfiada, mas ela deu de ombros logo em seguida.

_- Qual é a condição?_

_- Você vai ter que vir comigo para a casa das lâmpadas._

_- por que isso?_

_- Tem uma pessoa lá que quer te ver. _– Quando eu falei isso seu rosto ficou completamente vermelho. Ela tomou um suco para disfarça. Não aguentei e comecei a rir.

_- Do que esta rindo? _– ela perguntou friamente.

_- De você. Esta apaixonada pela Marika, mas se nega a acreditar. _– seu rosto ficou ainda mais vermelho, se é que isso era possível. A expressão em seu rosto era muito hilária. Era meio envergonhada, chocada e desconsertada. Eu esperei ela voltar ao normal. Sua mão tremia um pouco enquanto tomava o suco para acalmar os nervos. Quando terminou olhou pra mim com uma cara seria. Mas antes que ela pudesse falar eu a interrompi. _– A Marika é meio tapada, por isso ela nunca vai saber a menos que a senhorita tome a iniciativa._

_- Ma... Mi... Acho que você esta confundindo as coisas. Eu não gosto da Marika. _

_- Ok. Vai deixar o Luky namorar ela?_

_- Luky? Quem é Luky? – _ela se levantou e me escarava. Seu rosto já formava uma expressão de ódio. E ela ainda nega depois dessa atitude.

_- Ninguém. Eu inventei para ver a sua reação. _– ela se sentou e fechou o notebook.

_- Como você descobriu?_

_- Seus Olhos._

_- Meus Olhos? O que têm eles?_

_- Quando você esta com a Marika eles brilham. E você sempre vem na casa das lâmpadas para vê-la. Eu estava em duvida se era só seria amizade mesmo, mas depois dessa sua reação, eu tinha certeza._

_- Qual reação?_

_- Você cora toda vez que pensa nela. Agora mesmo você esta corando. E digamos que eu tenho o dom de saber quando alguém esta apaixonada só olhando pelos olhos._

_- Você disse a Marika?_

_- Não. _

_- Bom. De qualquer maneira isso fica entre nós. Eu ainda não aceitei isso e muito menos vou agir sobre isso. _– eu coloquei minha mão em cima da sua e levemente a apertei. Ela não se afastou só me olhava confusa. _– eu sei que pode parecer difícil, mas, por favor, tente. Eu sinto no fundo do meu coração que você pode fazer a Marika feliz. Que você e só você tem esse poder. _

_- V...Vamos l...logo para a casa das lâmpadas. Quero terminar o meu trabalho o quanto antes. _– falou gaguejando. Ela se levantou e começou a guardar o notebook. Antes que eu pudesse me levantar para saímos da lanchonete meu celular vibrou.

_- É uma mensagem da Marika. _– Chiaki-chan fingiu me ignorar e se sentou novamente. Fui ler a mensagem.

_ Ei mami, cadê você?_

_Já sai do Iate club, mas você não_

_Estava no nosso ponto de encontro_

_Manda-me uma mensagem quando_

_Puder. Beijos._

_Marika. _

Comecei a digitar uma resposta.

_ Venha para aquela lanchonete _

_Perto do Doki's Restaurante_

_Tenho uma surpresinha _

_Para você._

_Mami _

Olhei para Chiaki-chan que estava olhando para o copo. Meu celular vibrou de novo.

_ Ok. Estou indo._

_Em um minuto eu estou ai._

_Marika _

_- A Marika esta vindo para cá. Enquanto isso, vamos discutir o seu trabalho._

_- Ok. Que tal começar com os uniformes escolares?_- disse ela, pegando novamente o notebook.

_- Tudo bem. Os uniformes daqui são tipicamente..._

* * *

**Marika Pov**

Eu estava pedalando em direção à lanchonete. Estava curiosa para saber qual seria a minha surpresa. Provavelmente um novo sabor de sorvete. Hum... Só de pensar esta me dando água na boca. Eu não tinha comido nada a algum tempo. Parei a bicicleta e a encostei no estacionamento. Entrei na lanchonete e vi a Mami acenando para mim. Foi quando me dei conta que ela não estava sozinha. A Chiaki-chan estava na cadeira em frente a ela, digitando. O que elas estão fazendo juntas? E sozinhas? O ciúme incontrolável começou a borbulhar em meu peito. Deu um passo para trás. E minhas mãos se tornaram punhos apertados. Olhei par chiaki-chan que continuava digitar e como se sentisse meu olhar ela se virou. Seus olhos curiosos me fitavam. Senti todo o ciúme ir embora dando lugar ao afeto e carinho.

_- Marika, vem logo. _– A voz de Mami me tirou de meu transe e logo eu fui me sentar na cadeira ao lado da Chiaki-chan. Virei-me parra ela que estava digitando. Minha curiosidade estava a mil.

_- Ei, Chiaki-chan. O que você esta fazendo?_

_- Ela esta fazendo um trabalho escolar. _– Mami respondeu. _– ela tem que descrever um planeta. Eu estava falando para ela da moda daqui, já que ela vai falar de Mar da Estrela da Manhã. _

_- Nossa, queria fazer um trabalho assim. Deve ser muito legal. _– Falei.

_- Bom, já que a Marika chegou eu vou indo embora. _– Mami falou.

_- Por quê? _– Perguntei.

_- Alguém tem que ir trabalhar na casa das lâmpadas. Você conhece Mar da Estrela melhor do que ninguém, Marika. É melhor eu ir indo antes que eu me atrase. Xaw Marika, Xaw Chiaki-chan. _– antes que eu pudesse detê-la, Mami já estava fora da lanchonete. Olhei para Chiaki-chan. Ela parecia perdida em pensamentos.

_- Se quiser pode ir embora. Eu me viro. _– ela voltou a digitar. Senti meu celular vibrar.

_ Boa sorte._

_Mami. _

Guardei meu celular sorrindo e me voltei pra Chiaki-chan.

_- Então o que quer saber agora? _

_- Pensei que ia embora. Hum... Que tal sobre os tipos de vegetação?_

_- Ok... os tipos de vegetação mais comuns são os de mar porque... _– meu estomago roncou, me interrompendo. Não foi alto o suficiente para todos ouvirem, mas eu tinha certeza que a Chiaki-chan devia ter escutado. Abaixei a minha cara em constrangimento.

_- Há quanto tempo você não come?_

_- hum...Acho que umas 5 horas. _– Falei ainda evitando seus olhos. Chiaki-chan me estendeu o cardápio da lanchonete.

_- Escolha alguma coisa para comer. Eu irei pagar. _– ela falou. Eu olhei para os seus olhos. Eram sérios. Ela não iria aceitar um NÃO como resposta. Ela chamou o garçom. Enquanto eu escolhia, ela pediu outro suco.

* * *

**Por enquanto é só isso. Em breve colocarei o capitulo 7. Obrigada a todos que leram e se tiverem sugestões ou se tiver que melhor alguma coisa, comentem nos comentários que eu irei ler todos. Mudei de ideia. Não sei ao certo quando a historia ira acabar.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Titulo:**Pensamentos de Marika

**Classificação:**PG

**Resumo:**O que deveria ter acontecido antes e depois de Marika encontrar a Chiaki na sala do Iate Clube no episódio 9. Shoujo-ai/Yuri

**Emparelhamento:** Marika/Chiaki

**Avisos do autor: 1ºOs personagens do anime e alguns diálogos não me pertencem. Eu estou apenas pegando eles emprestado. Essa história não deve ser levada a séria, é apenas para diversão. 2º Essa é o primeiro fanfic que estou fazendo por isso peço a compreensão de todos. 3º A historia fala sobre o romance entre duas garotas, então se você não gosta ou não é permitido ler esse tipo de fanfic, sinta-se livre para ir embora.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Chiaki Pov**

O garçom logo se virou para Marika, querendo saber o seu pedido. Notei que ele olhava para ela de maneira estranha e eu sabia o significado por trás disso. Era o mesmo olhar que alguns dos meus colegas pervertidos mandavam para minhas colegas. Eles nunca me olhariam assim, pois eles têm medo das consequências. Eles sabem que sou a filha de um pirata e que pela minha personalidade (e a aparência super. protetora do meu pai) da pra perceber que mexer comigo só iria acabar mal para eles. A maioria das pessoas, tanto meninos como meninas, me evita ou me ignora e de certa forma eu gosto disso. Prefiro ficar sozinha a expor meus sentimentos para as pessoas. É melhor do que ter pessoas falsas ou mesmo pervertidas ao meu lado.

Só que a Marika age totalmente diferente do que eu esperava. Sou fria com ela como com qualquer pessoa, mas em vez de me evitar e me ignora, ela me abraça e sorri pra mim tão feliz. Eu não a entendo. Ela mal me conhece para ter essa alegria toda. E mesmo se conhecesse, ela não fica assim com a Mami ou com qualquer outra amiga, apenas comigo. Parece até que sou o seu ursinho de pelúcia favorito que ela adora abraçar. A Marika abraçando um ursinho. Deveria ser muito fofo e... Espera o que diabos eu estou pensando? Eu não deveria estar tendo esses pensamentos sobre ela desse jeito, com ela estando no mesmo local que eu, fazendo uma cara concentrada tão fofa e bonita. Ai que droga. Preciso me distrair desses malditos pensamentos.

As palavras de Mami mais cedo voltaram a minha mente como um raio. _"Você cora toda vez que pensa nela." _Não. Eu não tenho nenhuma emoção por ela, é apenas minha circulação sanguínea que é problemática. A Mami esta enganada. A única razão de ter me aproximado da Marika foi a minha curiosidade, já que é a primeira vez que ouço falar de uma pirata da mesma idade que eu. Entretanto, eu nunca prestei tanta atenção a alguém como a que dou a ela, sendo que cada vez mais quero estar ao seu ao seu lado, protegendo-a do tudo. Isso me irrita, pois não consigo entender o que se passa comigo. Sempre fui solitária e nunca me importei com os outros, fora o pessoal da Barbarossa, é claro.

"_Esta apaixonada pela Marika, mas se nega a acreditar." _Novamente a voz de Mami ecoou em meus pensamentos. Seria mesmo possível eu estar apaixonada pela Marika? Claro que eu sempre soube que gostava de meninas, isso era mais que obvio. Sempre reparei na beleza e delicadeza das meninas, os meninos para mim eram apenas patetas e pervertidos, não chamavam nenhuma atenção minha. Mas apaixonada pela Marika? Quem já viu s apaixonar por uma pessoa que mal se conhece e além do mais, eu estaria decepcionando meu pai. Será que ele me odiaria se eu lhe dissesse que gosto de meninas e possivelmente da Marika? Tenho muito medo de contar a ele. Ele é a pessoa mais preciosa neste mundo para mim e vê-lo me odiar seria o fim. Casaria com um menino se fosse necessário e esconderia o fato de gostar de meninas, só para vê-lo feliz.

Sacudi a cabeça para me livrar desses pensamentos e voltei minha atenção para Marika e o garçom. Ela ainda estava concentrada olhando o cardápio e o garçom a estava observando. Prestei mais atenção nele e percebi que não era para o rosto de Marika que ele estava olhando, mais sim o seu corpo. Maldito pervertido. A minha vontade era derramar a suco em cima dele ou até soca-lo para aprender a ter decência. Olhei novamente para Marika. Ela parecia estar totalmente alheia. Marika, sua imbecil. O cara esta quase babando em cima de você e não notas. Encarei o garçom com cara de alguém pronta para matar. Ele percebeu e eu vi o medo refletido em seus olhos. Marika finalmente fez o seu pedido. O garçom anotou o pedido e praticamente saiu correndo para dentro da cozinha. Por dentro, eu estava muito feliz que ele tinha finalmente ido embora, embora por fora eu estivesse indiferente. Marika agora estava sentada no lugar da Mami, em frente a mim. Comecei a guarda o notebook novamente e ela me olhou confusa.

_- Porque esta guardando o notebook? _– ela perguntou.

_- Acho melhor continuar a discursão do trabalho em outro lugar._

_- Por quê? Não gostou daqui, Chiaki-chan?_ – eu suspirei. Como você pode ser tão idiota ás vezes Marika.

_- Não é isso. _– Falei olhando para o copo de suco. _- Você nunca vai desistir, não é? De continuar me chamando de "chiaki-chan"? _– Mudei de assunto. Ela balança a cabeça que sim. Eu suspiro novamente e tomo um gole do suco.

_- Porque você odeia tanto ser chamada de Chiaki-chan?_

_- Eu não odeio. Simplesmente não estou acostumada. É meio desconfortável. Bom, terei que me acostumar a ser chamada assim, já que você não desiste. _–Eu deixo um pequeno sorriso em meu rosto. O seu rosto se iluminou de felicidade. Por um minuto pensei que iria me abraçar de surpresa novamente, mas ela se conteve. _– como andam as coisas no Bentenmaru? _

_- Bem. Conseguimos algumas informações do possível local onde a nave fantasma dourada de Serenity está. _– o brilho de felicidade tinha sumido de seus olhos e seu sorriso era meio forçado. Eu me pergunto o porquê.

_- O passeio que a Jenny-sempai esta planejando dará uma ótima cobertura para você e a princesa._

_- Hum... E vocês?_

_- Nós? _

_- A Barbarossa. Já conseguiram alguma coisa?_

_- Na verdade, nós cancelamos o contrato. Apareceram trabalhos melhores. De certa forma, é por isso que ainda estou aqui em Mar da Estrela da Manhã._

_- O que quer dizer, Chiaki-chan? _

_- Aparentemente Misa conectou-se com a meu pai, mas eu não estava presente, então não posso contar com detalhes a conversa. Resumindo o assunto tratado parece que um acordo entre o Bentenmaru e a Barbarossa foi feito._

_- O que? Mas a Misa não me disse nada. _– ela se levantou de sua cadeira e me fitava incrédula. Seus olhos me imploravam por uma explicação.

_- Sente-se, Marika. Você esta atraindo atenção indesejada. _– ela sentou e esperou minha explicação.

_- Nós da Barbarossa não estávamos satisfeitos com alguns dos termos do contrato e acabamos sendo cancelado. Como eu já apontei o passeio do Iate Clube será uma grande distração. Todos pensaram que a princesa estará abordo da Odette II, enquanto na verdade estará com vocês do Bentenmaru. Mas tem um pequeno detalhe esquecido. Se a princesa estará na Odette II, então o Bentenmaru deveria estar fazendo sua pirataria diária. É ai que a Barbarossa entra no acordo. Fingiremos ser o Bentenmaru, enquanto vocês procuram pela nave fantasma dourada de Serenity. _– Expliquei.

_- Fingir ser a gente? _

_- Sim. No acordo, receberemos 35% do pagamento. É justo e menos perigoso par nós. _– Tomei outro gole de suco. _– Você tem algum uniforme de capitã extra?_

_- Sim. Lá em casa tem um. Você vai usa-lo, Chiaki-chan?_- seus olhos mostravam preocupação.

_- Alguém tem que fingir ser você. Não se preocupe, eu não vou me passar por você e humilha-la. _– eu nunca faria isso. Apesar da minha personalidade fria eu ainda tenho honra.

_- Não é por isso que eu estou preocupada. _

_- Então o que te preocupa? _– fitei-a curiosa.

_- E se alguém tentar te machucar pensando que sou eu? _– Isso me surpreendeu. Não esperava que ela estivesse pensando nisso. Ela é realmente uma idiota. Eu posso me cuidar muito bem.

_- Alguém está tentando te machucar, Marika?_

_- Não. Mas poderia acontecer. Não quero que se machuque por minha causa. _– ela virou a cabeça, evitando contato visual. Sua mão em cima da mesa formou um punho.

_- Eu posso me cuidar, Marika. _– ela tentou argumentar, mas minha mão em cima da sua, na mesa, a distraiu. _– eu vou ficar bem, idiota. Pare de se preocupar. _– eu apertei levemente sua mão em uma tentativa de lhe dar confiança. Tentei o máximo possível mostrar a sinceridade em meus olhos e sua mão relaxou. Ela se aproximou o máximo que a mesa permitia, segurou minha mão entre as suas.

_- Promete? _– ela perguntou. Seus lindos olhos azuis me fitavam, agoniados. Eu suspirei. Essa menina não tinha jeito mesmo. Antes que eu pudesse responder, o garçom aparece novamente com meu suco e o pedido de Marika. Notei que ele olhava para nossas mãos unidas e rapidamente retirei minha mão e me afastei o máximo que a cadeira permitia. Marika me olhou confusa, enquanto o garçom colocava a comida na mesa. Ele estava tentando chamar a atenção de Marika, mas ela continuava a me olhar. Logo o garçom se retirou e nos deixou sozinhas na mesa.

_- Coma. Você precisa se alimentar Marika._

Ela concordou com a cabeça e começou a comer. Depois de alguns minutos, virou-se para mim.

_- Não vai comer nada, Chiaki-chan? _

_- Não. Estou bem só com o suco. Eu preciso pegar o uniforme extra ainda hoje, Marika. Importa-se se eu for com você para sua casa?_

_- Claro que não me importo. E além do mais a Ririka vai chegar tarde hoje de qualquer maneira, mas se quiser pode ficar pra jantar com a gente._

_- Não. Só quero pegar o uniforme._

_- Ok._

Depois de terminar de comer saímos do restaurante, apesar dos protestos de Marika sobre pagar a conta. Fomos caminhando até sua casa. Eu não queria entrar em sua casa, pois eu iria me atrasar se o fizesse. Marika entrou na casa levando a bicicleta e voltou alguns segundos depois com o uniforme de capitã. Ela tinha uma carinha triste em seu rosto.

_- Obrigada. Devolverei ele em breve. _- falei. _– Marika?_

_- Sim? _–

_- Eu prometo. _– eu falei. Seu rosto ficou confuso por alguns segundos. Eu sorri para ela quando a compreensão amanheceu sobre ela. Sua carinha triste deu lugar a um belo sorriso. É assim que prefiro vê-la. Sorrindo. Ela se aproximou de mim e eu fechei os olhos esperando o abraço esmagador, mas em vez de braços quentes em meu pescoço eu senti lábios macios e quentes pressionados contra minha bochecha direita. O choque foi tão grande, que assim que a Marika se afastou, minha mão direita foi direto para o local do beijo. Senti meu rosto ficar totalmente vermelho.

_- Marika, o que...?_

_- Obrigada por pagar a conta e me ajudar com a nave fantasma de Serenity. _– Antes que eu pudesse pergunta, ela beijou minha bochecha esquerda e correu pra dentro da casa.

Fiquei ali na frente da casa por alguns minutos, atordoada. Quando finalmente voltei a mim, meu coração estava disparado e eu estava suando. Meu relógio apitou me avisando que meu voo partiria em cinco minutos. Agora não era a hora de ficar atordoada. Eu comecei a correr muito rápido, com o uniforme já dentro da bolsa. Papai iria ficar muito bravo se eu perdesse o voo. Virei à cara um pouco para dar uma ultima olhada na casa de Marika. _Eu voltarei Marika. Se o que sinto por você é amor, disso eu não sei. Mas eu vou descobri e vou voltar. Prometo!_

* * *

**CONTINUA...**

**Chiaki: O que diabos é esse "continua"? **

**Autora: Esse "continua" significa que vou fazer outro fanfic sendo a continuação deste aqui. Ele ira se passar no período em que a tripulação esta doente. Esse fanfic era para mostrar o que se passava na cabeça de ambas. **

**Marika: Então o próximo será sobre? **

**Autora: será como vocês duas vão finalmente superar seus medos e estarem juntas.**

**Marika: Eba!**

**Chiaki: ... (corando)**

**Autora & Marika: Chiaki-chan é tão fofa!**

**Autora: Ei marika, por que você carregou a arma? E por que esta apontando pra mim? AHHHHH (correndo feito uma louca, com marika atrás dela.). Não me mata!**

**Chiaki: Bom já que ambas foram embora, eu serei a representante. Obrigada a todos que leram a história e acompanharam a historia. **

**Marika (aparece por trás da Chiaki-chan): Espero velos comigo e com a chiaki-chan no próximo fanfic. Vejo vocês lá!**

**Autora: É hora de um pouco de pirataria! [e amor!] :-D**


End file.
